


AU!IAnthony: Now We're Even

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Ianthony - Fandom, Smosh
Genre: AU, Anthony Padilla - Freeform, Fluff, Ian Hecox - Freeform, Ianthony - Freeform, M/M, Sad, Tattoos, smosh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Anthony notices Ian's tattoo, he doesn't know what's going to happen later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AU!IAnthony: Now We're Even

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, AU fic. I think I probably found a prompt to write this fic with. It might've been a different concept though. x

Ian and Anthony never spoke about it before. Never a word. If anyone knew, well, it would become complicated.  
They had the same tattoo.  
When you're born, a tattoo entirely its own is on your wrists. On your left is the tattoo facing left, and on the right it's facing the opposite way.  
Somewhere in the world, there's another person who has exactly the same tattoo.  
So when you find them, your tattoos, when touched to each other, will disappear.  
Anthony had found out first.  
When they were recording one day, although they knew each other before, Anthony caught a glimpse of Ian's wrist. Normally, most would wear wristbands, bracelets, anything to cover up their fate. Although some would flaunt them, they were usually covered.  
Ian forgot to that day.  
Anthony peered at Ian's wrist. Two little arrows, with an almost drooping like string connecting them together. He glanced down at his own. Arrows. Strings.  
"Anthony, what're you staring at?" Ian asked. Anthony pulled his bracelet over his wrist again.  
"Nothing," he answered nonchalantly. He nodded to Ian's wrist. "You forgot your wristbands." Ian looked down.  
"I don't know, man. Doesn't seem like there's a point, anyways." Ian shrugged and looked back up. "Why, you afraid someone's going to try and get me?" He grinned halfway and walked off. Anthony sighed.  
This was really stupid.  
What kind of species had fate? Soulmates? Anything not decided for them?  
Controlled. Anthony felt completely and utterly controlled by someone or something. He didn't get to decide who to love and who to be with. Well, he could, if he wanted to. But it would be miserable.  
No one else thought like he did. They were all so preoccupied with finding their other half that they couldn't care any less than they already did about God or whoever was deciding their future.  
It wasn't quite fair, was it?  
And so Anthony went through with filming. He said his lines. Ian responded with his. The scene they had written ended.  
"Woo!" Ian said, which was returned with a series of claps from some of the crew. "That was awesome!" He stretched. "Hungry for food?" Anthony stared at his wrists. "Anthony?"  
"What?" he asked, looking up.  
"Dude, you've been staring at your wrists, like, half the day. What's up with that?" Anthony shrugged.  
"I don't know. Just thinking all this 'fate' crap if stupid. Who wants God to choose their partner?"  
"That's if there even is a God. How do we know if he did it? What if a drunk hobo did it?" That earned Ian a smile from Anthony. "Alright, we got the smile back. Let's go eat."  
"Yeah, man. Starved over here."  
They headed off after the equipment had been stored back to its original home.  
"So...," Ian started. "Do you, like, think this whole 'soulmate tattoo' thing is actually stupid?" He was driving.  
Anthony was back to his wrists again.  
"I don't know anymore, man," Anthony said after a few seconds. "I mean, it's seriously not fair that we've got this crap chosen for us, but I guess it's for the best or something."  
"Yeah, but...what happens if you don't find... You know, 'the one'?"  
"You die alone?"  
"Maybe your tattoo changes."  
"Wouldn't that hurt? I mean, it's a freaking tattoo."  
"Didn't hurt when we were born, probably won't hurt us now." Ian sighed. Anthony stared and stared at his wrists.  
He couldn't believe that God, a drunk hobo, or maybe no one at all, chose Ian, his best friend, to be 'the one'.  
Ridiculous.  
"Hey, can I see your tattoo?" Ian asked casually as he and Anthony sat on the couch, watching some sort of action movie. Anthony looked up from his lap.  
"What did you say?" he asked, as he wasn't paying attention to anything but his mind.  
"Am I allowed to see your tattoo?"  
Anthony glanced at Ian.  
A strict rule was one nobody created officially: That you didn't show your tattoo to anybody without consent.  
A rule in Smosh, though, was that your tattoo wasn't to be shown at all. Period.  
"I can't show you my tattoo, dude," Anthony responded. "Why?"  
"Because, well, I'm guessing you could've seen it during filming, so I just wanted you to show me yours."  
"I didn't ask to see yours. And I didn't really see it anyways." Ian sighed. He pulled his wristband off. Anthony turned away.  
"Dude, just look," Ian sighed. Anthony groaned in frustration and looked straight at his wrists.  
Exactly the same as before. Arrows and connecting strings.  
"There," Ian said. "Now you can show me yours.  
"Okay, first of all, no," Anthony started, pushing Ian's hands away. "Second of all-"  
"Hold on." Anthony glared at him.  
"What?"  
"Do that again." Anthony pulled his hands back and shook his head.  
"You're weird, man."  
"I'm not freaking kidding here. Touch my hand again." Anthony sighed and neared Ian's hand with his own. Ian's tattoo began to glow. "What the hell is your tattoo, man?" he asked in disbelief. Anthony grumbled and let out a large groan before he pulled back and practically ripped off the wristbands he was wearing. He showed off his tattoo for the first time.  
"So they're the same, so what?" Anthony said loudly.  
"Dude, you know how in all those things we read about tattoos on school about touching the tattoos together was complete crap?" Anthony nodded, looking at the steady glow of their wrists. "Do it right now." Anthony sighed in frustration and did as was instructed to him.  
The tattoos glowed. Bright white light illuminated their wrists and hands.  
Then it simply just stopped.  
"What happened?" Ian asked. He lifted his wrists. Only half the tattoo had been erased. Anthony stared at his own half erased fate.  
"Maybe...it didn't work?" Anthony suggested. Ian shook his head.  
"No, it would work. Try again." Ian pulled Anthony closer and pressed their wrists together. Only a flickering white light emitted.  
"The hell is going on?" Anthony asked no one in particular.  
"Maybe...one of us has stopped the process."  
"How?"  
"By... God, I don't know. One of us stopped loving or stopped believing. I don't know." Anthony pulled his hands back.  
"Sorry, Ian," he said. He stood. He left Ian alone on the couch.  
The next day, Ian's tattoo was back to its full state. A string was missing from the middle.  
Anthony's hadn't changed.  
They didn't speak about it for a long time until one day, Ian looked at Anthony.  
"What?" he asked, wondering why Ian looked in such a trance.  
"Hand me that pen," he said, pointing to the black pen on the table next to Anthony. Anthony tossed it his way.  
And so Ian uncapped the pen, and scribbled the lost string that was never recovered onto each wrist.  
And now we're even, he thought.


End file.
